


Look Down

by GrwwOuttakes



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Airships, Inspired By A Softer World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/pseuds/GrwwOuttakes
Summary: Softer World Remix. Ratigan wants Basil to look down.
Relationships: Basil / Ratigan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Look Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).




End file.
